Merlin's Punishment Prequel
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Arthur/Merlin WARNINGS: SLASH! M/s! WHIP! FLUFF AT THE END! WHO KNOWS?


**A/N: As you asked, the prequel to 'Merlin's Punishment'. And don't you just love how imaginative the title is? I mean, Oh my God, it took me hours to think of that!**

**That was a joke btw...I'm not Arthur.**

**Thank you to RoxanneNotRoxi for the idea!  
**

**For the record:  
****Alan and Alec are about the same age as Merlin, possibly younger.  
They're not brothers, they're friends (yeah right)

* * *

**

The hall was filled with life and noise, music playing, people talking and dancing, and Merlin flirting with Lady Devicia's servants – Wait, what? Arthur did a double take and stared at Merlin laughing with the servants.

Lady Devicia was visiting from a neighbouring kingdom and there was a banquet to welcome her, which was where Arthur currently was, watching Merlin, trying to convince himself that it was all perfectly innocent, that they had been talking for hours and nothing had happened.

That was, until _that boy_ laid his hand on Merlin shoulder as he laughed, and another put a hand on Merlin's waist. Arthur's mind started producing twisted thoughts about Merlin leaving with these boys to their room and…_ "I'm in the middle!" "Fine, come here, Merlin."…_and they would..._"Oooh…"_

It must be stopped.

Arthur stood and walked to the servants, scaring some of them away but leaving Merlin and the two main culprits laughing, not even registering Arthur's presence. "Ahem." The three servants turned to him, but Arthur's eyes never left Merlin. "Merlin, as I recall, you are my servant, which means you are meant to serve me." The other two giggled at this, turning Arthur's attention to them.

"My God, you two, shut up and grow up." Despite his words, Merlin was smiling broadly. "Sorry, Sire, I thought you could handle one night without me, my mistake." The two servants giggled again, grabbing Merlin's arms, his waist, leaning on him. They straightened up quickly, however, when Arthur glared at them.

Arthur turned and walked away, towards his father. "Merlin, you're so funny…so cute…I love your ears." He heard the servants saying as he left them.

Merlin watched Arthur as he left, turning towards one of the servants as his ear was tickled. "Alan!" He protested, a smile on his face.

"Merlin, we just want to play." Alan pouted, taking Merlin's hand and pulling him to the door. "Come on, Alec." Alec took the other hand and they left the room, they kept walking, turning around three corners until they stopped where the sound from the hall couldn't be heard and there was no person in sight.

Alec and Alan pushed Merlin against the wall, each holding Merlin's upper arm against the wall. "What are you doing?" Merlin asked as Alec started nuzzling into his neck.

"We just want to have fun, Merlin." Alan reminded him.

"Don't worry," Alec spoke against the skin, "it doesn't mean anything, you just look-"

"-Delicious." They finished together.

"Haven't you ever dreamt about _two _men?" Alan asked.

"Two mouths." Alec said, straightening up and smiling at Merlin.

"Four hands."

They each leant in to Merlin's ears. "Two cocks." Alec whispered.

"And two arses." Alan finished. "Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"You'd of course, be in the middle." Alec said, pulling back to look at Merlin.

"Alec has a thing about being controlled." Alan said, mimicking Alec's action.

"And Alan has to be in control of everything." Merlin gulped at the thought.

"Do you want to, Merlin? Doesn't it sound fantastic, being filled while being buried in a _tight _heat?" Alan asked. Merlin found himself getting hard at the thought of arms and legs tangling as the three moved together.

"Arthur…" He whispered, more to remind himself than the other two.

"You want him too?" Alan asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Well, he does look…mmm." Merlin let out a whimper at the thought. "But he's the prince, would he-"

"No…Arthur, he…" Merlin tried to get the sentence out, but thought was very difficult with two sexy, _willing_ male bodies pressed against him, their hard cocks digging into his thighs.

"Oh, you and he are…" Alec interlocked his fingers to finish the sentence. "Lucky sod."

"Like, we said, Merlin, it wouldn't mean anything. In fact, you could just watch." Alan suggested, knowing that there was no such thing as 'just watching' once he and Alec started.

"Merlin!" The three servants turned to the Prince, who was making his way down the corridor. "What are you doing?" He asked when he reached them.

"Nothing, Sire." Merlin answered, still against the wall. Arthur growled and grabbed Merlin's tunic, pulling him off the wall and away from the two servants.

Alan and Alec turned to each other and smirked. "Job well done, I'd say." Alec said.

"I agree." With that they turned to return to the hall.

-

Arthur threw Merlin into his chambers and locked the door. He turned to Merlin, who was still on the floor. "I heard them, you know, what they were saying." Merlin gulped as Arthur walked slowly towards him. "You were going to, weren't you?" He asked, looking down at Merlin with murder in his eyes.

"No, Arthur, I-"

"Silence!" Merlin was silent. "Strip, then get on your hands and knees." Once the prince had walked past him, Merlin let a smirk creep onto his face. He took off his jacket and neckerchief, dropping them onto the floor next to him, he was pulling off his tunic when Arthur returned. "Merlin, when I tell you to do something, do it quickly." Arthur ordered. Merlin pulled the tunic off so he could see the prince and froze at what was in his hands.

"Are you going to-" His sentence was cut short as the whip hit the table.

"Do not ask questions, hurry up!" Merlin quickly pulled off his breeches, his boots coming of with them, then he turned onto his hands and knees. He had barely got steady when Arthur brought the whip down onto his cheeks, leaving a stinging line across them. "I heard them, every word. And I heard you, trying not to moan." Arthur hit Merlin again, making him bite his lip so he didn't cry out. "I saw them, _touching_ you. You're mine, Merlin! Do you understand that? Mine!" He hit him again. "That is why I can do this." He hit him harder and Merlin whimpered quietly. "That is why I can mark you," another hit, "claim you!" Merlin couldn't hold back a moan as Arthur hit him again. Arthur stopped at the sound. "And that, Merlin, is what I love most about you being mine."

Arthur walked around Merlin, trailing the whip down his back and to his entrance, making Merlin flinch. He hit him again, hard, and Merlin moaned loudly. "That. Those sounds…wonderful." He stared at Merlin, watching as his muscles quivered in his arms and his face was screwed up in pleasure-pain. "But you've been bad." Arthur hit him again.

"Yes." Merlin agreed, his eyes closed tightly.

"And you must be punished." Arthur whipped him again.

"Yes!" Merlin seemed to beg. "Arth-" Another hit cut him short.

"Address me respectfully!" Arthur ordered.

"My Lord." Merlin corrected himself.

"Good boy." Merlin groaned when the whip did not strike him again, something that was not missed by Arthur. He hit him hard with the whip, red lines marking his backside. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He hit him again.

"Yes, My Lord." Merlin was panting now, trying his hardest not to scream.

"On the bed, now." Arthur hit Merlin again when he hesitated and Merlin sprang to his feet, practically running to the bed. "Lie down on your back." Merlin obeyed. Arthur walked over and admired the view, Merlin lay on _his_ bed, legs spread, waiting. "Good boy." Arthur said quietly, stroking Merlin's cheek. Merlin leaned into the touch and Arthur moved his hand down to Merlin's neck. "Such soft skin…" He murmured, leaning down to kiss and bite the milky skin of Merlin's neck, marking him.

When he released the skin, he rubbed his thumb over the mark. "Mine." He said.

"Yours, My Lord." Merlin agreed. Arthur's eyes moved to Merlin's face, glistening with sweat, cheeks red and mouth open, breaths coming quickly. Arthur stepped back and took off his clothes, allowing Merlin to see him. "My Lord, you're beautiful." Arthur said nothing, but walked back to Merlin and climbed on the bed on top of him, straddling his hips.

He took Merlin's hand and guided it to him, resting it on his chest. "Yours." Arthur said simply. He moved the hand up to his mouth, and kissed the back of it. "Mine." He moved the hand back down and wrapped it around his cock, Arthur groaned as Merlin squeezed him. "Yours." He managed to say. He wrapped his own hand around Merlin's cock and jerked it making Merlin gasp. "Mine."

Arthur moved his fingers to Merlin's mouth and Merlin took them in without question. Arthur leant down as Merlin sucked the finger and whispered in his ear, "yours." Arthur took his fingers from Merlin's mouth and trailed it down his body, lifting his leg slightly. "And this," he said, pushing his fingers into Merlin, "mine."

Merlin moaned and arched his back off the bed. "Oh, My Lord!" Merlin moaned. Arthur smirked and worked his fingers in and out of Merlin, enjoying the moans that tumbled from Merlin's parted lips. He leant down to kiss the servant's pale chest and felt his heart beating as fast as hummingbirds' wings beneath the skin. "My Lord, oh, please!" Merlin cried as Arthur twisted and scissored his fingers.

"Hmm? What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asked, watching as Merlin's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, pulling at the sheets.

"My _Lord_, please…want…need you, now…" Merlin stuttered.

"Maybe if you could ask-"

"Arthur, cock in arse _now!_" Merlin shouted, glaring at Arthur.

"Now, now, Merlin, I thought you were the servant here, you don't order me." Arthur reminded, his fingers still working, Merlin still writhing.

Merlin let his head fall back on to the pillow and closed his eyes tightly. "_Please, _My Lord!" He begged between moans.

"Yes, of course I will, Merlin. See all you have to do is ask." Merlin looked up to him and glared daggers. Arthur removed his fingers and positioned himself at Merlin's entrance. Then waited. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

"Ar-My Lord?" Merlin asked, wriggling his hips in a failed attempt to take Arthur in. Arthur leant down suddenly to whisper in Merlin's ear, all his weight on the slighter male.

"No one, Merlin," Arthur growled. "No one else should ever see you like this, this is something for just me, do you understand? Me and me alone." Merlin was going to mention Lancelot, but something about the way Arthur was holding one wrist tightly while his other hand stroked up Merlin's side and squeezed his shoulder advised him against it.

"Yes, Arthur, just you. Always you." Merlin wrapped his arms around the Prince and kissed his neck. "Only you." He felt Arthur kiss his neck as he thrust into him. "Mmm." He moaned into the tan skin.

"You're mine," Arthur said unsurely. "My clumsy, perfect…perfectly clumsy Merlin." Arthur breathed a word with each thrust.

"Yes!" Merlin cried. "Always."

"No one else could do this, could they? No one else could make you feel this. This is just for me." Arthur seemed to be mumbling to himself. Merlin let his hands run through golden hair. He gripped it and pulled Arthur's face up so that he could look him in the eye, Arthur stopped thrusting and just stared.

"No one will ever touch me like you do. No one else will ever see me come undone. No one else will ever be inside me. No one will make me love like you do. No one, just you, Arthur. Because I love you." Apparently, those were the words Arthur need to hear, he leant down and kissed Merlin passionately.

"I love you. I'll never leave you, not ever." Arthur promised. "You're stuck with me now." Merlin grinned at this and kissed Arthur again. Arthur decided that this was a good time to start moving again and did just that, thrusting into Merlin hard making him moan loudly. "And no more flirting with random servants!" Arthur growled. Merlin just moaned in response and dragged his nails along Arthur's back.

Outside, the guards looked to each other. "What do you think he's doing to him?" One asked.

"I don't know, I saw him take a whip in there earlier, but he wouldn't use that on him, would he?" The other returned, looking nervously toward the door, then to his companion.

"It's not impossible, he has his father's temper-"

"He's not that bad!" The guard protested.

"No, but he was very mad with that poor boy." The two men looked to the door again at the sound of another loud cry.

"Do you think we should go in?" The guard shook his head, still looking at the door.

"Can't, the prince locked the door." He answered sadly. Finally, the cries seemed to stop.

"Did he kill him?" The guard asked, panicked.

"No, don't be ridiculous, Prince Arthur wouldn't _kill_ him. He might just be unconscious."

"Should we call for the physician?" The guard asked, looking around for a servant.

"It's probably best not to disturb him until they leave. It might make the boys next punishment longer or harder, or both if the prince is really mad." (A/N: Seriously, no pun intended that time.) The other guard nodded in agreement.

Inside the room, Arthur held Merlin tightly as they lay together under the covers. He stroked the servants scruffy, dark hair lovingly. "I'm going to ache in the morning." Merlin pointed out as he drifted to sleep.

"'S your own fault, you were flirting." Arthur murmured back, he kissed the top of his head and squeezed him in his arms. "Sleep now." He said simply. Merlin yawned in agreement and tucked his head under Arthur's chin so he could fall asleep with the scent of Arthur skin close. "Love you." Arthur whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Love you." Merlin returned, though it came out a little muffled.

-

The next day, the two guards were on patrol around the corridors when they saw Merlin limp round the corner. He winced at them as he passed and they watched as he limped out of sight. The two guards turned to each other and nodded, both knowing that they would have to find a way to get the Prince's whip away…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...and that's how that happened. I kind of surprised myse-I am really hungry...*whispers to stomach* I'll get you food, just wait - surprised myself at how this started with whips and M/s then ended all cutesy with insecure Arthur.** **Yeah, these things happen becuase-that's it, I'm getting food!**


End file.
